Tahilia Veron
Ebon Knight Tahilia Veron currently serves as the Major of the League of Lordaeron, a paramilitary group which resides in the Plaguelands and currently makes home in Tyr's Hand. Dispassionate for her fellow ebon knights and not overly fond of anyone else, she is known to be impertinent and unrelenting. She has served the League of Lordaeron since shortly after the fall of the Lich King, leading them for a number of months in her later career as High Commander. In other times she has been called upon by the League as their executioner, captain of the ebon knights, fill-in Silver Hand representative, and leader of the League's campaign in the Stonetalon Mountains. Appearance Standing at 5'11'', Tahilia's average height is in no way truly intimidating. However, could one see her beneath the plate armor she always keeps herself in, intimidation may become a factor. Torn by the curse of undeath and years of combat, her skin is rough, scarred in many places, and dead in appearance. Her face shows this wear as well, the knight's appearance being that of someone in their mid fourties or even later, despite her body never growing past it's mid twenties. Although she does posess great physical strength, it is difficult to say whether this is due entirely to the curse of undeath or if she possesses a great amount of her own strength, due to only Tahilia knowing of her appearance and abilities before her death. This holds true for other factors of her shape and form, as she hides most of her warped and torn form beneath cold plate and mail. '' Due to no need of sleep, she finds herself with a great deal of spare time, which she uses in part to keep her uniform in it's normally pristene condition. She cares very little for her own appearance when dealing with matters outside of the League of Lordaeron, but most of what she does do involves the group, thus she is hardly found outside of uniform. Origin and Upbringing (WIP) Born to Johnathan and Lehda Eld in the village of Vandermar in 576 K.C., Tahilia's upbringing was mostly unremarkable. Her father worked as a carpenter for small, local projects such as lower class homes and furnishings. Her mother was able to bring in income as well, working as a tailor and crafting the occasional bit of fine clothing to meet the fancy of a wealthy merchant or low class noble. Not wealthy, but never suffering, they raised their daughter with the intention of her taking on her mother's craft. The young Tahilia quickly found herself drawn away from this craft, and began her studies under Aronsys Nole, the local cleric, in the interest of becoming a cleric herself. Keeping to her studies, the young, but somewhat rude, priestess in training was content with her position and demonstrated acceptable ability. These things changed with the coming of the First War and the Orcish Horde. She would only hear stories of the horrors these monsters brought to the southern Kingdom of Stormwind, occasionally venturing south with her mentor to help fill the need for those who could wield healing magic and perform burial rights. As the first war came to it's close so did the young Tahilia's content with her field, she abandoned the call of the church and, shortly after, enlisted into the military of the Kingdom of Lordaeron. The Second War Fueled by the sense of helplessness she experienced during the events of the First War and feeling the need to help protect her homeland, Tahilia enlisted into the military in 597 K.C. A year later, with the beginning of the Second War, the young soldier found herself in the midst of a number of skirmishes during the Horde's push from the shores of Lordaeron. At her side in many conflicts was another enlisted soldier, Jaden Veron. After a number of months serving side by side, the two were married in 599 K.C. . Now Tahilia Veron, she and her husband continued to serve in the war for months to come. As the war continued it's toll upon those within Azeroth, Tahilia was approached by the small number of paladins that accompanied her division. With their own numbers falling in combat to the onslaught of the orcs they found themselves in need of new warriors of the holy order. With no claim to any sort of great deeds or nobility to grant her knighthood, Tahilia's acceptance was granted in the early part of 605 K.C., only by her own demonstration of skill, the reccomendation of her previous mentor, the need for greater numbers in the order, and the skin of her teeth. Knight Veron served the order to the best of her abilities, fighting until she was forced to take leave in 606 K.C. to bring her first and only child into the world, Rosila Veron. During her absence, the armies of the Alliance pushed back the forces of the Horde, dealing a crushing defeat to them at Blackrock Spire. With their forces now pushing into the Dark Portal and invading the Orcish homeworld, Tahilia returned as soon as she was able, wishing to take part in this last great push against the Horde, leaving the newborn Rosila in the care of her grandparents. 'Demise' Upon her return to the theatre of war, Tahilia found herself standing on the red dust of Honor Hold, on the Orc homeworld. What She'd hoped would be a quick and effortless victory became a slow crawl, and over the months her impatience grew into complete frustration. Her impatience, hatred for the Orcs, and desire to return to her family led to the Paladin being on a constant edge. She would tear down soldiers for making any sort of mistakes, meanwhile making a number of her own in combat. Her style of combat became more vicious and reckless, eventually leading to her demise at the hands of an Orc's dagger and poison. Stationed among the soldiers of Honor Hold as their chaplain and healer, Aronsys Nole did not wish to see his friend and student buried on foreign soil. Having the mages of Dalaran use their magic to help preserve her corpse for the journey, her body was returned home and buried outside of Vandermar village in 606 K.C.. The Third War and Shortly After(WIP) As the Third War raged on and Lordaeron fell by the hands of it's own prince, Tahilia's home and burial place, Vandermar, found itself infiltrated with followers of the Cult of the Damned. Raising the village's undead to bolster his own forces, Arthas Menethil and the resident cultist decimated the village, Tahilia among the risen undead. Unaware of who she once was, and answering the call of the false prince, Tahilia served the Scourge for the entirety of the Third War, finding the carnage and strife she helped cause overly satisfying with the effects of her new curse. Returning to the Alliance and the War Against the Lich King(WIP) Mercenary Work and the Zealot (WIP) The League of Lordaeron (WIP) Personality (WIP) In Life Before her demise and resurrection, Tahilia's behavior differed greatly from it's current state in many ways. Although still rude, with some ill meaning comment slipping from her mouth from time to time, her concern for those close to her was quite visible. The living Veron was much more kind than her undead counterpart, and more concerned with scholarly work. Her studious nature often found her reading when she was able, although her sharp tongue normally kept many away, save the few she shared emotional bonds with, those individuals being her few friends, her family, and her husband. Changes at Honor Hold With the birth of her daughter, Tahilia's behavior changed as time passed within the walls of Honor Hold, growing impatient, snide, and more brutal as she coped with detatchment from her family. Adopting an axe after some time, over her normal hammer, her anger and lack of restraint dominated many of her decisions, as she impatiently awaited the end of the the Second War. This behavior continued until her demise, shortly before the conflict's end, and much of it is still very evident in her undead state. Undeath With the curse of undeath, as is the case with most undead, Tahilia's behavior and personality have changed dramatically since her demise. She does what she is able to control her need to cause suffering, taking opportunities such as combat or combat training to help feed these needs in a more acceptable environment. She also finds a lesser amount of satisfaction in tearing down others with words rather than sword, her allies most often falling victim to this. She shows little to no excitement about anything she is a part of, and often describes her as existant, but dulled to an extreme, often describing it as a candle in a great storm. Her longing and despair for all of the opportunities she missed in life has led her to seek out their replication at times. Some examples of this behavior is her attempt at light worship, instructing Ondria Ward in the practice of light magic, and seeking out her daughter, Rosila Veron. Category:Characters Category:The League of Lordaeron